


Birds fly in different directions

by Dyslexic_linguist



Series: Reflections [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Cute Kids, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Growing Old Together, Inspired by an Imagine Dragons Song, M/M, Marriage, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 03, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist
Summary: A senior Rayla reflects on her younger days with Callum, including first confessions, marriage, parenthood and domestic life, growing old together, and inevitably, having to move on without him. Essentially a Rayllum anthology series.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari & Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain & Rayla & Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Reflections [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone sorry for posting so late! I originally planned to release this anthology in its singularity but I realised it was way too long and decided to split it up, one chapter for each special Rayllum moment. Expect plenty of fluff and feels, hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> This is part of the Reflection series but more because it shares the same theme of remembrance rather than following the same plot threads. You don't have to read the previous story in the series, Anniversary, but why wouldn't you?
> 
> This work is inspired by the Imagine Dragon's new song Birds, which lyrics really reminded me about Callum and Rayla, and the theme of lovers growing old together and one of them eventually needing to move on. Each chapter corresponds to a stanza of the song. Do give it a listen, it is very touching and comforting.
> 
> I'll publish the completed chapters first, stay tuned for updates that are coming very soon!

This part of the city square was often deserted these days, save for a faithful violet-skinned elf who was there every night, her bleached hair gleaming in the moonlight. It was much shorter nowadays, it had been ages since it was both youthful and long enough to be braided. The ageing elf stood before the white marble statue of the kingdom's prince towering over her, her lilac eyes dissecting the lifelike handiwork. It was admittedly impressive in its realism- the sweeping cloak adorned around his wide shoulders, the sharply carved feathers of his left wing contrasted with his toned human forearm on his right, the latter perfectly poised to cast one of his signature spells. Even the stern expression on his face was somehow contrasted with a look of softness in his eyes that revealed his true peaceful nature. It was a perfect representation of the mage, well, _nearly_ perfect. For one, his hair was _definitely_ not as tidy as the sculptor had portrayed it. She remembered how she always kept having to impatiently comb away his long brown bangs that were forever hanging over his eyes, just to get a good look at him. Smiling at the fond memories, she placed a plate of moonberry jelly tarts in front of the memorial and lit a candle. It had been his favourite dish, a mixture of two cultures, Moonshadow and Katolian, working in harmony. Maybe that was why he enjoyed the dessert so much, it reflected the cosmopolitan values he fought so hard for. _It's just like him to be so sentimental_ , she chuckled. The elf pulled down her emerald hood, easing herself down before the statue.

"Hello, dear Callum." Rayla spoke. "I've missed you so, my sweet prince."


	2. Two Hearts, One Valve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Callum falls ill after his first exposure to Dark Magic, Rayla lets loose a confession in her panic and guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two hearts, one valve
> 
> Pumpin' the blood, we were the flood
> 
> We were the body and
> 
> Two lives, one life
> 
> Stickin' it out, lettin' you down
> 
> Makin' it right

The boy tossed and flailed around on the cold stone floor, his burning black eyes further accentuated by the paleness of his face. Every so often, when he had the strength to do so, he would let out a low groan, each whimper tearing down Rayla's emotional walls, brick by brick. Still, the foundations remained secure- for now. "Oh, stop ya whining. You're lucky you didn't get more hurt, using-" she spat out the words with venom "- _dark magic."_ She shook her head, she really couldn't believe the nerve of that boy sometimes. How could he have been so foolish, so impulsive, to just rush blindly into battle to try and save the dragon… well, just like she had but she was a trained assassin! She could have gotten out of it, eventually, somehow, and definitely without the help of _dark magic._ The boy's moaning interrupted her thoughts, and this time she couldn't help but turn around, just for a quick check on his condition. The sight nearly made her hurl, and she clutched her hands around her mouth as she ran to his side. The flesh surrounding his eyes were now necrosing blue black, his entire face and body flushed with sweat as he gasped for air in breaths that got shallower and shallower with each passing second. 

"Oh Callum, I'm sorry! It doesn't matter now that you used dark magic!" Her previous ignorance of his pain was fuel for her current guilt, her heart tightening as she felt his pulse losing its vigour. "Please, Callum you gotta wake up! You're my only friend!" She pulled him up into a deep embrace, her voice dry and cracked as she tried to hold in her tears. _He was only trying to help you, after you abandoned him. Exactly like your parents…_ Her inner thoughts further crushed her spirits, and she clung to him even tighter.

"Oh Callum, you have to stay with me, please! You can't leave me, because I, I.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you're enjoying the anthology thus far! I know these first few chapters have been kinda short, but the next one is going to be way longer, I promise. And for good reason, because I hear church bells ringing...


	3. Dreams will make you cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wedding is always supposed to be a happy affair, but when Runaan and Ethari fail to show for more than an hour, Rayla worries that Callum will ever be accepted by her adoptive parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seasons, they will change  
> Life will make you grow  
> Dreams will make you cry, cry, cry  
> Everything is temporary  
> Everything will slide  
> Love will never die, die, die

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The couple squeezed their hands together even tighter, squirming uncomfortably in their thrones as the wait in the cathedral entered its first hour. The royal ceremony should have begun  _ much _ earlier, much to Opeli's annoyance, but two very important guests of Lady Rayla's had yet to arrive. Prince Callum glanced at his wife-to-be, clad in a beautiful slim green wedding dress that fitted her like a glove. If she was nervous, she was good at hiding it. Most of the time she was smiling warmly at her fiance, soaking in the sight of his royal red suit embroidered with gold buttons. In her opinion, it was  _ almost _ as handsome as the man wearing it. Callum, however, noticed her ever so slight glances to the door, before her eyes quickly darted back to face him. He nudged her.

"Hey, I'm sure they're just late. They wouldn't miss their favourite daughter's wedding." He whispered into her pointed ears. She gave a weak croak of laughter in response.

"I'm their  _ only  _ daughter, and really, I'm more of their ward, especially since my actual parents had the decency to show up on time." She gestured to the elven couple seated in the front pews. Lain had already completely soaked his green cotton handkerchief with his weeping, and now Tiadrin was rummaging through her bag for her blue silk cloth. She winked at her daughter as she passed her crying husband the fabric, balling her hands into fists and wiping at her eyes in a joking mimicry of him, though Rayla could see she was struggling to hold in tears of her own.

"Oof, Runaan and Ethari would be  _ devastated _ if they heard you say that."

Rayla grunted. "Well, it's  _ true _ . I mean, any parent would be happy to have you as their son-in-law. Much more so for Runaan. You did rescue him after all, surely he must approve of you in his heart, regardless of how he acts." She recalled Runaan throwing his dagger at Callum when he caught the prince giving her a small kiss on her horns. That hadn't been a great introduction of Callum as his future son-in-law.

Callum shook his head, sighing. "Old attitudes die hard, Rayla. I think it's already a miracle that he doesn't try to kill me on sight anymore." He gave a low laugh at his dark joke, while Rayla rolled her eyes as far back as she could. The prince paused, scrunching his face in deep contemplation. "Maybe it isn't that he doesn't approve of me, and more that he doesn't approve of  _ us _ . There's a big jump from tolerating humans and letting your daughter get married to one. Maybe he needs more time."

Rayla scowled, pressing her thin fingers against her temples. "He shouldn't need more time to understand that you make me happy." She murmured, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes. "Any parent would accept the suitor who makes their child happy." Callum caught on to his bride's tears, discreetly casting a gentle form of  _ aspiro _ to blow them away. That made her laugh, and she pushed him away playfully.

"Stop that! You know that's ticklish." The elf giggled. She rapped her knuckles against the solid arms of the oak throne. "Maybe it's about time we just carry on without them. I don't think they'll be coming-" 

Just then, the great doors of the cathedral swung in with a giant bang, many of the guests jumping up from their seats, and many more of the human guests jumping up  _ to  _ their seats upon seeing a large, dark, slender hound causally strot down the church aisle, with two Moonshadow elves riding the majestic beast as if it were a horse.

"STOP!!!!! We're here!" Ethari frantically waved as he jumped down from his mount, his sleeveless black tunic crumpled by the day's rough riding. He gave an awkward smile to Rayla, who dashed down from her seat to meet him, pursued by her future husband. Runnan gently descended from his faithful canine, giving it a good rub on its back as the dog laid down to rest. He tried to distance himself from the fuming bride, which failed spectacularly as she casually dodged Ethari's attempt to block her, marching right up to the former assassin and grabbing the collar of his armoured shirt.

"Where the HECK were you guys? You were an hour late! An entire hour!" Ethari and Callum both shielded their ears in a fruitless effort to protect their precious hearing. Runnan was barely fazed by his daughter's screaming.

He huffed back. "Wasn't our fault. You guys gave the wrong address. We spent three hours looking for a place called Rsvp!"

"... RSVP isn't the address. It's just a human shorthand of saying please respond."

The elven husbands blinked. 

"Well… we didn't know that!" Ethari stammered.

Runaan murmured. "Why do humans need shortcuts for everything." The former assassin was used to talking under his breath, but his slight at humanity's former usage of dark magic did not escape Rayla's sharp ears or mind. She shot a dark glare at her guardian.

"Did you just come here to insult my fiance,  _ whom I'm literally minutes away from marrying _ ?" Her icy tone sent chills running down Callum's back, and he made a mental note to  _ never _ piss her off.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's just…" Runaan sighed, ruffling his long braids as Ethari nudged him supportively. "I just wanted to see you again before you start your new life. And I know the human- Prince Callum makes you happy, and I'm glad for you to be with him. But…" His cheeks felt wet all of a sudden, and to his shock he realised tears were streaming down his face. He rubbed his face against his elbows hurriedly, mortified to have shown such vulnerability in front of so many people, everyone in the church now gawking at the familial commotion before them. "-but I'll miss you when you no longer come and see us." He paused, taking in a long breath. He smiled sadly at the couple. "Anyways, I've said enough. Sorry about all the times I've tried to kill you, Prince Callum. I'll get out of your lives now." He turned to walk away, but had barely managed to make a few steps when Rayla once again ran and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Rayla, what is it-" Runaan began to complain, but his voice became empty the second he saw the heavy tears falling from his daughter's eyes as she embraced him tightly.

"Stay." She sobbed. "As future Princess of Katolis, I command you never to leave your family. And your family never to abandon you."

Runaan stood there for a moment, mouth agape as he contemplated what his daughter was trying to say. When it finally dawned on him that she didn't want him to leave, that she still wanted him in her life, the reservoirs in his eyes broke once again.

"So you'll come to visit?" He combed her long silky hair with his rough hands, just as he had ages ago when she was but a child. "The both of you?" He glanced at Callum, holding his breath. The prince stepped forward, firmly grasping the elf's shoulder.

"Runaan, you're gonna be part of our family now. And our family always keeps in touch, no matter how far apart we live." He grinned. "Plus, the Silvergrove is the only place in Xadia that serves Moonberry Surprise, so I expect Rayla has to visit you every month just to get her fix." They all laughed at that.

"We'll be sure to always keep a spare one in the icebox." Ethari chimed in, his cheeks streaked too from crying, though now he wore the brightest smile in all of Xadia. Tiadrin snatched her blue cloth back from her still weeping husband, using it to dry Ethari's face.

"Yes, yes, this is all very touching but the wedding was supposed to start more than an hour ago so now that Rayla's… other parents are here can we all continue the ceremony?!!" An impatient Opeli marched right to the impromptu family reunion, essentially dragging the protesting prince back to the altar. Runaan raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, you've waited for us all this while? What for?"

Rayla smiled, linking her left arm with his and Ethari's, while taking the crying Lain's left hand with her right. "I need all my dads to walk me down the aisle for the wedding to start. It's a human thing." She winked as the church organ began to play. Runaan tried (and failed) to conceal the small smile growing on his lips. 

"Well, this is one human tradition I could get behind."

The trio of elven dads and one daughter reached the altar. When Callum rose and extended his hand for Rayla's, Runaan no longer hesitated to let his favourite daughter go. The ceremony continued in full swing, though the hurried pace (no doubt at Opeli's urging) made Callum's head spin. King Ezran's opening remarks consisting of an entire scroll's worth of wise sayings about the redemptive power of love were cut to a mere single paragraph, much to his annoyance, but he still succinctly described the strength of love to heal the years of divide between elves and humans. The exchange of rings and the gifting of Rayla's elven cuffs went in a flash as well, though there was a brief, humorous stall when Callum blanked on which of Rayla's four was the ring finger (she helpfully flicked the second last one with a glint in her eye- he was never going to hear the end of this). Finally, came the long awaited address to the couple, and the quick flow of events thus far came to a crashing halt, time seeming to stand utterly still as the significance of the moment hit Callum. The beautiful Moonshadow elf in front of him, with her fiery lilac eyes, her strong, kind heart, her dreamlike face with those cute pointed ears… she was about to be his wife. 

"Now, Prince Callum of Katolis, do you take Lady Rayla to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in war and peace, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, till death do you apart? If so, say-"

He couldn't even wait for Opeli to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a Rayllum Wedding and so I shall deliver.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, it was really a terrific pleasure to write.
> 
> As always, do feel free to leave a comment! I love reading all of them and hearing your thoughts :)


End file.
